This application relates to a gas turbine engine having a fan blade removal feature.
Gas turbine engines are known and typically include a fan delivering air into a bypass duct as propulsion air and into a compressor as core flow. The air is compressed in the compressor and delivered into a combustor where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, driving them to rotate.
Recently, a gear reduction has been incorporated between a fan drive turbine and the fan rotor. This has increased the design freedom for the gas turbine engine designer. In particular, the fan can now be made to rotate slower than the turbine. With this change, the diameter of the fan has increased.
It has recently been proposed to provide a gas turbine engine, where the inlet or area of a surrounding housing or nacelle forward of the fan rotor, is shorter than in the past. Providing a shorter inlet reduces the weight of the engine and also reduces external drag. Other benefits include reducing a bending moment and corresponding load on an engine structure during flight conditions such as takeoff. Further, by making the inlet shorter, the overall envelope of the engine is reduced. However, the shorter inlets raise various challenges including a need to have design freedom along the inner periphery of the inlet.